Less Than Ordinary
by rachcorleone
Summary: Sempre que o assunto “família” vem a tona, David tenta escapar da conversa. -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em: **22/11/2007

**Autora: **Spurnd

**Capítulo Único**

Sempre que o assunto "família" vem a tona, David tenta escapar da conversa. Ele não está certo do porquê, mas falar sobre ter filhos ou casar é difícil, especialmente quando Pierre está por perto.

E ele sabe que isso é tolice, mesmo porque Pierre não é do tipo de discutir tais coisas, sempre ficando de fundo e falando sobre os aspectos mais fáceis de seus estilos de vida – as turnês intermináveis e os jogos de poker dentro do ônibus –, mas há cinco minutos estivera perto de questioná-lo.

Eles estão na casa da mãe de Pierre e a maioria da família dele está espalhada pela sala de estar, falando, rindo, bebendo e aqui está David, sentado no sofá, segurando o mesmo copo de gemada pela última meia hora. Os sobrinhos de Pierre estão correndo pela casa, batendo nas coisas e brigando, brincando de algum jogo absurdo de pegar e David não podia evitar, a não ser perguntar a si mesmo: S_erá possível que Pierre queira seus próprios filhos?_

Ele era apaixonado por crianças, e antes deles estarem na semana de folga para os feriados, ele havia arrastado David para o shopping e comprado presentes para cada um de seus jovens primos, sobrinhas e sobrinhos. David não pôde fazer nada, a não ser sentir que eles não eram compatíveis, depois de tudo. Ele não queria filhos. Pelo menos não ainda, e compromissos o deixavam sufocado.

"Hey," a voz calma de Pierre soou atrás dele, perto de sua orelha, fazendo-o lutar contra um arrepio. David pula de susto e então seus olhos amolecem ao ver que era apenas Pierre, com um drinque na mão e um sorriso amável em seus olhos.

Pierre sorri, afável, e David se pergunta o que ele poderia ter feito para merecê-lo. "Esse lugar está ocupado?" Pierre pergunta com um brilho em seus olhos.

David sorri de volta, colocando sua gemada na superfície mais próxima. "Agora está."

Pierre ri com isso, e sacode a cabeça para David, esticando a mão para tirar o cabelo que lhe caía sobre o rosto. Seus dedos demoraram mais do que o necessário em suas bochechas, fazendo o menor engolir seco. David olha ao redor, procurando por qualquer um que pudesse estar vendo, mas não vê ninguém. Todos estão absortos na futilidade da ocasião, mais interessados em conversar do que em notar Pierre demonstrando afeição desse jeito, _em público_.

Quando ele se volta para Pierre, o mesmo está com o cenho franzido e um olhar de preocupação em suas feições.

David dá de ombros, e lhe acotovela. "O quê?" - como se não fosse grande coisa. Como se ele não soubesse o que Pierre logo lhe perguntaria.

"Eles sabem que eu sou gay, David. Você não precisa se preocupar o tempo todo. Eles sabem que estamos juntos. O fato de eu ter te trazido até aqui e te apresentado a todos confirma a aceitação deles."

"Sim, mas..." David justifica, e então ele hesita, porque percebe que não tem uma desculpa boa o bastante. "Eu apenas não posso evitar, entende? Na minha família eles não sabem... Eles... Nada. Estou sendo estúpido." - Suspira novamente, seus lábios se curvando num bico e antes de qualquer outra coisa, Pierre o interrompe, "Não pense que você pode fazer bico para se esquivar do assunto, David. O que há de errado?"

E David não quer que Pierre seja tão tolerante o tempo todo, não quer que ele o perturbe nesse momento, porque Pierre tem feito muito isso e ele precisava de um tempo para si mesmo também. Não era justo. "Pierre..."

"Pierre, você pode segurar Craig para mim?", David olha para cima para ver uma das tias de seu namorado sorrindo saudavelmente para eles. Ela usava um batom rosa, parecendo levemente bêbada e David se perguntou se ela tinha permissão pra beber.

Enrolado numa pequena manta azul nos braços dela, está um pequeno bebê, com não mais que um ano de idade. E enquanto vacila nos passos, ela empurra seu filho na direção deles, oferecendo-o como um tipo de sacrifício. "Só vou demorar um minutinho." Ela assegura a Pierre, que sorri para ela, pousando sua bebida por um minuto para pegar o bebê nos braços.

E Pierre é tão bom nisso, seus braços em volta da criança como se houvessem sido treinados para serem os braços de um pai, deixando David a se perguntar se ele seria parte disso - do que Pierre poderia querer para o futuro. Isso o entristeceu um pouco, porque ele sabe que nunca poderá ser como Pierre – eles não queriam as mesmas coisas, afinal – e ele assiste Pierre sorrir gentilmente para o adormecido embrulho em seus braços, a ternura se espalhando por suas feições, fazendo com que David possa sentir como Pierre foi feito pra isso, para uma família.

A garganta de David fica seca de repente. Pierre é manhoso com o bebê assim como ele é com David em seus _dias de folga_. Ele se sente um pouco deslocado, como se nunca devesse estar nessa casa, ou até próximo de Pierre, porque Pierre encaixa nisso como uma peça perdida do quebra-cabeça e ele apenas… Ele apenas não é parte da figura.

Pierre, notando que David o observava, pela primeira vez, pergunta com diversão na voz, "Você quer segurá-lo?"

A expressão de David é impagável. Ele quer dizer não, ou dizer sim, mas está com medo de decepcionar Pierre. Talvez machucar o bebê ou acordá-lo ou... A lista é realmente longa.

"Eu posso? Quero dizer, eu não gostaria de acordá-lo. Ele parece estar num sono tão tranqüilo e…" - David enrubesce.

Pierre sorri e se aproxima. "Você não vai quebrá-lo, David. Vamos lá, ele não é feito de vidro.

"Bem, tampouco é feito de aço", David bufa. Pierre o ignora e coloca a cabeça do bebê na direção de seu rosto. "Vamos lá, só um pequeno toque." E alguma coisa na expressão de David fica tensa. O bebê cheirava a leite e talco, e ele não podia fazer nada a não ser aceitar a oferta de Pierre. Ele corre um dedo pela bochecha do bebê, macio e lisinho sob seu toque e sorri... mais, mais e mais, até Pierre rir meigamente para ele, o gentil tremor fazendo o bebê se mexer em seus braços. "Hey, shh. Você está acordando-o!" David sibila.

Pierre apenas sorri. "Desculpe."

"Hey, Pierre?"

"Hum?"

David pausa, olhando para o maior. "Você já pensou sobre, você sabe…"

"Sobre o quê, David?"

"Ter filhos?", e David se sente um idiota por trazer isso a tona, porque talvez ele tivesse assumido errado; talvez Pierre não queira uma família e ele está sendo analítico demais. Mas o olhar de Pierre diz outra coisa: que talvez ele quisesse, afinal. A questão, entretanto, pega Pierre de surpresa e ele escolhe as palavras antes de responder.

"Isso passou pela minha cabeça. Uma ou duas vezes."

David assente.

"Quero dizer, antes de eu me assumir pros meus pais, eles sempre me falavam para trazer uma garota legal para casa, me fixar, ter filhos."

"Você ainda quer algo disso?"

E isso leva Pierre a demorar um pouco para responder, sua expressão imóvel e a boca meio aberta em choque. David evita olhar para ele e alcança o copo de gemada na mesa, mas dedos fortes circulam os seus. "Eu tenho pensado sobre isso. Me fixar, quero dizer."

"E sobre ter filhos?"

E Pierre tem que sorrir. O sorriso que faz David sentir que seu coração está no lugar errado e batendo rápido demais, como se fosse sair de seu peito. "Talvez. No futuro."

"Você pode se arrepender, sabe…"

Pierre sacode a cabeça. "Você é toda a família que eu preciso."

Ele se inclina para depositar um beijo na testa de David, e é quando o bebê começa a chorar, alto o bastante para sua mãe - uma tal de Tia Gracie -, correr até eles e pegá-lo dos braços de Pierre. "Desculpe, uh, nós o acordamos?" Pierre tenta, embora não pareça arrependido. Sua tia balança a cabeça, olhando-o afetuosamente e diz, "Eu vou encontrar outra pessoa para tomar conta de Craig para mim."

Pierre ri, David sorrindo e suspirando, porque tem algo na risada de Pierre que o acalma, deixando-o num estado de paz.

Pierre se vira para David, uma vez que tia Gracie se foi.

"Eu acho que você não está pronto para a paternidade, não é?"

"Acho que não." Pierre pausa. "Mas talvez, no futuro, nós estaremos."

_Nós estaremos_, e David, ele pode não admitir isso em voz alta, mas isso carrega tantas promessas que ele sabe que estará pronto para esse momento, quando ele chegar.


End file.
